Steven Universe: Elite Force
by That Guy on Fanfiction.net
Summary: After the Gems have been captured and all hope seems lost, Steven, Connie and Amethyst team up with a kid named Josh and create a new team... or an "elite force."
1. Chapter I - The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I got the "Elite Force" part from that new Lab Rats show, and the part where Beach City is destroyed. I'm not a fan of the show, but it sounds cool. "Elite Force…" Okay, either sue me or leave me alone. #WTFU**

A newscaster goes in front of the cameraman to give the sad news to the local viewers. He clears his throat. The cameraman gives a motion to say that he's now recording. The newscaster nods and begins to speak. "It's a very sad day for the residents of this town, Beach City. It has been at least four hours since a mysterious object in the sky had released chaos. As you can see, every single part of the town is either on fire or has been burned down."

Steven Universe, a kid/gem who lived in Beach City for years, looked over the town in disbelief and shock. His eyes were still filled with tears from when he saw his friends injured. Or dead. The temple had also been in flames during the process of the UFO burning everything in sight. Not only that, but Steven couldn't find his dad.

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst, known as heroes of the place named "the Crystal Gems," were walking around and seeing the damage that ruined their beloved city. "Garnet, what will we do? The threat is still unknown and we don't know what they're capable of," Pearl said. Garnet looked at her. "All we can do now is help the townsfolk. The threat isn't our true problem right now, it's Beach City."

Pearl nodded in agreement as the Gems walked by more destroyed property. After a while, they caught up to Steven. "Steven, are you going to be alright?" Pearl asked. The heat was intense since there was fire still surrounding the temple. Steven couldn't respond. Yet. His heart ached. His stomach did backflips. The whole tragedy was hard to process.

Just then, Steven's attitude turned around. His happiness turned to anger and sadness. "Alright? What's the definition of alright to you?" Pearl looked surprised at his tone. "I saw people die, or get severe burns because of what they did! So alright isn't an option!" "Steven, that's enough!" Garnet yelled back. "We're doing our best to save everyone who was involved. Maybe you should too."

It seemed as if Garnet thought he wasn't saving anyone, at least to him. And he didn't like it a bit. Peridot walked out of the barn, that was also flaming. "I used my technology to track the ship that destroyed Beach City. It's on Homeworld." Everyone gasped. "I am not going to Homeworld!" Amethyst screamed.

"You aren't," Garnet said. Then everyone got confused. "Peridot is going because she knows her away around Homeworld. I'm going because I can help her in battle. Pearl is going because she needs to prove that Pearls aren't just simple slaves. But you and Steven aren't going." "Why not? I wanna see Homeworld!" Steven replied. Garnet looked at him. "Steven, we need you and Amethyst here to help Beach City and to protect it. You need to understand."

Steven hesitated. Yet, he nodded. "Well, if we're returning to Homeworld, we need to start moving," Peridot explained. The Warp Pad traveled there. So the three Gems went on. "Goodbye, Steven. We'll come back. Eventually," Pearl reassured. The Warp Pad glowed as they all disappeared into nothingness.

"Why can't I go with them? It's like they don't trust me enough as a Gem or something!" Amethyst said while kicking a rock. The temple was still on fire, by the way. The fire burned off a piece of the roof, causing it to fall towards them. Steven opened his bubble that protected them from the impact.

"Amethyst, I'm sure that the only reason they don't want you to go is because you're strong. You need a strong person to help out a town this much in need," Steven said. "Also, you said you didn't want to go, anyway." Amethyst cracked a smile. He did always know what to say. A knock then came at the door. Steven opened it to see Connie. "Connie! You're okay!" Steven yelled in excitement.

"I was about to say the same for you! I was so worried! I was watching the news and saw that Beach City was on fire! I had to rush here and see if-" "He's okay, Connie! We get it!" Amethyst yelled. "What's with her?" Connie asked. Steven whispered in her ear, then Connie said, "Oh."

They were all walking through the town. "I've seen this all before. Just fire, dead people and more fire," Amethyst complained. She started thinking of how much her feet were hurting. Meanwhile, Connie noticed all of the pain and suffering around her. It made her feel terrible. More terrible than how she was already feeling.

...

The eye glowed of the mysterious creature. Josh wasn't sure what its beef was with him, but it seemed to be pretty big and juicy beef. The creature ran at him, so Josh pulled his blade and ran at it at the same time. The creature's eye glowed some more, its mouth oozed, its legs were fastly running at him. Josh jumped in the air while the hideous monster was below him, flipped the sword he held in his hands around and dropped down on it. The sword went all the way through.

Then, the monster just popped. _What the..._ Josh thought. The monster not only poofed away, but it left something behind. A gem. Josh picked it up and examined every aspect of it. One day, Josh was just some random kid in a new place, now he was using his dead grandfather's sword to poof open a monster. If this isn't normal, he thought. Then I don't know what is.

The town right next to his town was Beach City. He had heard recently about what happened. He thinks it involved fire or something. He did have some spare time on his hands, so not knowing what awaits him, he headed for Beach City. He had just killed a weird, gross thing that blew up and became a rock. The day couldn't get any weirder.

Josh was staying with his grandparents at the time, so he had a feeling he should say he's leaving. He didn't need any photos of him in the "Missing Kids" section of the newspaper. But, another part of him said not to worry. He was sure that his grandparents would call him if they found out he was missing. His phone was on him.

It was also perfectly normal to go see a tragedy that happened in another city. "They're welcome to join me if they find me," Josh told himself. He walked away to the new city. Would he die in flames? Not sure. Would he meet more disgusting rock creatures? Not sure. But one thing was for certain, this would start a huge new chapter in his life.

...

"What are we going to do now, Steven? Everyone's safe," Connie asked. "The other Gems are taking care of who did this to Beach City. So I guess we do nothing," he replied. Amethyst was even more mad than before. She stayed on Earth for nothing. That's what it pretty much felt like.

Just then, the TV turned on. The screen was flashing crazy lights and sounds.

Steven noticed it and ran up to the television. "I know I'm grounded from TV for a thousand years, but can you make an acception?" he asked. "Sure," Amethyst said back running up the stairs to his bed. The TV flickered and different colors were on screen. The sound started sounding like a voice.

"I know stuff like this," Connie said. "This is an incoming transmission over satellite connection!" The colors and flashes now started looking like a real picture. It was Peridot. Everyone's mouth was open. "Amethyst! The Steven! We were at Homeworld, then got captured by the enemy! The enemy who set fire to your city! Garnet's not a fusion anymore and Ruby and Sapphire and Pearl are in different cages!"

"Just like when we were on that ship shaped like a hand," Steven thought out loud. "They're coming for both of you! You need to be ready or you'll be captured too!" Peridot screamed. The transmission ended, turning the TV off. "We're all gonna die!" Amethyst yelled. She ran off the ledge of the bed into the outside.

Steven looked at the TV even though it was off. He trembled in fright. His family was taken from him. Wait. His family… His family! "Dad!" Steven screamed running out the door. Connie ran after him. "Wait up! Steven, where are you going?!" Steven didn't answer and kept running. He had to find his dad.

He eventually got to It's a Wash (or is it "Just a Wash?") and opened the door to the car cleaning facility. "Dad!" he yelled. No answer. His van was in front of the building, but his dad wasn't in it. Steven got tears in his eyes again. "Dad!" he yelled one last time. No answer. Steven dropped to the floor. He cried into his hands.

The room was silent except for his crying. The Gems were captured and Greg Universe disappeared, probably dead like some other townsfolk. This was the first time Steven lost in a battle. It was more official than anything else that moment. Steven lost. The Crystal Gems lost. The Earth may have been doomed.

"Steven!" Connie yelled once more. She ran to his side. "Steven, you're crying! Just tell me what's going on!" She seemed really sad that he was sad. Steven found that to be really considerate of her. "Connie, I need to ask you something. We lost. I admit it, we lost. But do you think we lost?" "No. Just because it seems like that now doesn't mean it's true, Steven."

Steven looked away from her. "But the Gems have been captured and my dad is-" "Your dad will be okay. Most likely, he's around the city somewhere. If we had enough people to help, we could save all of them ourselves." That gave Steven an idea. An idea so crazy that it might actually work. To assemble a new team.

…

"Why'd you call us to go in this burned temple?" Amethyst asked after Steven called a meeting. "Yeah, Steven, what's this meeting for?" Connie asked as well. Steven wondered if it was a good idea before sharing it with them. This was a huge deal. And if it didn't work, they'd all be in trouble.

"Those aliens from Homeworld took everything from us," he began. "Our city, our friends, our lives have changed because of it. They stole my family, they hurt everyone we cared about. And Connie was right, we need more people to help and we'd be able to fight. Since the Gems were captured, we need to assemble a new team. But not just any team, an elite force." (GUYS. HE SAID IT. WOO HOO.)

"A team that combines humans and Gems. A team better than the Crystal Gems! With Connie's great handling of a sword and her smarts, Amethyst's shape-shifting abilities and my shield, we'd be unstoppable!" Connie and Amethyst looked at each other after hearing this announcement. "Steven," Amethyst said. "This team you want isn't that simple. Our old team had more members than this. We need one more person."

"We don't need anyone else! We got us!" he shot back. "This team will work! Please… Just trust me." Amethyst wasn't sure if a new team was possible. Especially one as stupid as an "elite force."

…

Josh finally got to Beach City. It took longer than expected. His sword was in his hand, prepared for anything.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter II - The Awakening

Josh saw burning stuff. A lot of burning stuff. It was basically everything he saw in the news, but if he had virtual-reality goggles on. "Alright, this was a fun trip," he said to himself. "But this place is so deserted that it's spooky." He decided to go back home. Until he saw a girl walk by. An actual girl, not a burned one.

She seemed to be talking to herself. He went up to her and hid behind the rock she sat by. "Steven wants this stupid team, but I'm not sure I can handle it. What would my parents say? They'd probably say 'Connie, you already lied to us about your adventures with him and the Crystal Gems, now you're joining an elite force?'" Something told Josh her name was Connie.

The name… Crystal Gems… It sounded so familiar. Like he read about it somewhere or something like that. "He says he needs me for my smarts and my ability to use a sword. I'm not as smart as he thinks I am, and I just started sword training with Pearl a couple of months ago." Then it came to Josh. The names Pearl and the Crystal Gems… They must have been a band of some kind! Probably rock-and-roll type stuff

"I just have to tell Steven that I don't want to join his team. It's too much to take in right now." Josh felt bad for this Connie girl. She seemed like she had a lot of stress right then. Then, Josh turned to see a speeding motorcycle coming at her. It was on fire. She didn't even notice it! Josh ran in front of her. Connie saw Josh. "Um… Hi? Who are you and what are you-"

The motorcycle raced some more. Josh took out his sword and cut it in half as it sped at them. The motorcycle was split into two. "Woah. You saved my life," Connie said. "You have a sword too? I know how to use a sword!" _Yeah, I heard,_ Josh thought. "What's your name?" she asked. "Uh… Josh. This town is very… on fire." Connie laughed. "Yeah. I'll take you to my friend, Steven!" _The one who forced you to be on his team?_ he thought.

…

Josh went up to the temple with Connie. "Is this where your friend lives?" Josh asked. "Yeah. His name is Steven Universe, he's way more cool than you think," she replied. They opened the door. It broke down, still on fire. "Hey, Connie! Who's that?" Steven said. "This is Josh! He just saved me from a burning motorcycle!" she explained.

Amethyst looked up at the kids. She saw Steven shake Josh's hand and greet him to his home. "Your house is cool. The back is all crystal-y but the front is all woody." "Well, the wood part is kind of newer than than the crystal part. Way newer. So I heard that you saved Connie by cutting a motorcycle in half?"

"Yeah," Josh replied. He sat on the couch and put his feet on the table. "It's no big deal." He then fell off the couch and hurt his head. He rubbed it as Steven started to speak. "Hey, so since you know how to fight pretty good, I have a question to ask you. Will you join our elite force?" (GUYS. HE SAID IT AGAIN. HE SAID IT. CELEBRATE.)

 _This is the "elite force" that Connie talked about earlier_ , Josh thought. _She made it sound pretty bad._ Josh decided that this team needed someone, though. It needed work. A girl who can use a sword, a guy who had unknown abilities and some purple chick. Maybe joining wasn't even an option, it was mandatory.

"You know what? I'll join," Josh said after a couple minutes. Steven jumped for joy. "Yes! We have an elite force! I'm going to go order some matching outfits!" he said. He ran to his computer and typed on it for a bit. "Alright? Is it settled? Our new 'team' is arranged?" Amethyst asked. They nodded. "Then let's go, new kid! Leave!" she said while pushing Josh. She got him out the door and closed it.

"I'm taking a nap," Amethyst exclaimed. "I thought Gems don't need sleep," Connie questioned. "Oh, we don't," Amethyst replied. "But I just do." She walked over to the couch, flopped down and snored away. Steven tapped one last time on the mouse and got away from the computer. "I just ordered our matching outfits. Thank me later when you see how awesome they are!"

…

Josh got to his grandparents' house. He opened the wooden door with a glass doorknob and walked into the kitchen. He opened a box of cereal. When he poured it in the bowl, a toy of Crying Breakfast Friends came out. Josh sighed at the thought of that dumb cartoon. He threw out the toy and poured milk in his bowl.

Josh walked to a chair in the living room. His grandfather walked to a chair next to him. "Hey, Grandpa," Josh said. "Hello, Joshua," he replied. "So, you took my sword without my permission, eh?" Josh hesitated to answer, but nodded and blushed at the same time. "You know, your grandmother is gone. So since you took my sword, I guess I can give you another weapon to use."

He walked out of the room and came back with a glowing ball. "Our town and Beach City has many paranormal occurrences. You need something to protect you in case you run into something like that. So I'll let you take my sword, for now. And I'll give you something else that can help in an emergency." He gives Josh the glowing ball.

"This is called the Blaston. It's a bomb, but it creates explosions so powerful, it can break anything. I only have one Blaston to my name, so only use this device when you're in a very big emergency." Josh appreciated what his grandpa was doing for him. He must trust him a lot to give him his sword and a very special bomb.

"You must treat the Blaston and my sword with care, okay?" he asked. "Okay," Josh firmly replied. "But how do I use this thing?" "Just turn the knob and throw it, stupid!" Josh's grandpa said before he left the room. Josh looked at the Blaston one last time. He then realized that if he had enough weapons, he could be more useful in his new team.

…

Steven called a meeting for the elite force. Josh, Connie and Amethyst sat on the couch while Steven stood up to present a box. The box was sitting on the table with the address to the temple on it. "Guys, I'd like to show you our new uniforms!" he announced excited. He opened the box and pulled out a light blue jumpsuit with a yellow star in the corner and yellow stripes going down the sleeves.

Everyone else pulled out their suits and examined them. "These are… nice, Steven," Connie said while trying to be supportive. "But is it a good idea to wear uniforms? We'll have to waste time changing into them before we go fight bad guys." "I already thought of that! These are special jumpsuits. When you put them in your pocket and spin around, they automatically get put on!"

"Umm, I think these suits break the laws of physics," Amethyst pointed out. "Well then, try it out yourself!" Steven struck back. Amethyst, Connie and Josh folded the jumpsuits and put them in their pockets. They spun around, then the suits glowed in their pockets. Light surrounded them as they kept spinning. When the light went away, they were wearing the suits.

"Woah! What website did you get this from? Because this is crazy!" Josh said. "Oh, the jumpsuits don't have the power themselves. I used Peridot's Gem technology to get them to do this," Steven said. He folded his suit, put it in his pocket and spun around. The light surrounded him, went away, then he was wearing the suit.

"Isn't this so neat?" he asked with stars in his eyes. They all were impressed. "Well, let's go find the enemy. We're heading to Homeworld!" "What?!" Amethyst yelled. "I do not want to be captured!" "But I thought that the elite force was made to defeat the aliens who took the Gems!" Steven replied.

"Steven, just because Peridot told us to save them doesn't mean we should! It's too dangerous for any of us to go." "But we're a team now!" "Steven, this ends here. Sure, I'll battle the occasional giant hermit crab, but not a mission as bad as this." Steven got mad at Amethyst's decision. The whole reason the team was made was for this exact reason.

The Gems were in trouble. So it didn't matter what she thought. "Then, come on, Connie and Josh! We'll go ourselves." Steven ran onto the Warp Pad. Connie and Josh got on as well. "I love this part!" Connie said. "Steven, don't you dare do this!" Amethyst ordered. "I'm sorry, Amethyst. But they need us," he replied. The light of the Warp Pad shined bright. The disappeared. The were at Homeworld.

Amethyst panicked. She couldn't let Steven get captured, or worse. She ran onto the Warp Pad and went to Homeworld like them. Meanwhile, Steven, Connie and Josh were traveling fast through the Warp Stream. Josh was freaking out, even though the others seemed like they were having a blast. "This is making me nauseas!" he yelled. "You'll get used to it!" Steven yelled back.

They landed on a new area. "This must be Homeworld. I've never seen it before." Just then, Amethyst appeared from the Warp Pad next to them. "Steven! Let's go home, now!" she said. "No!" he said. "We have to help them!" Amethyst thought about it for a bit. They did need help, plus the elite force was already at Homeworld and in their geeky jumpsuits.

"Fine, Steven. We'll stay and fight," Amethyst finally agreed. "But, one condition. You're helping me pick up everything in my room when we get back to the temple. I don't need Pearl getting on me about it again." Steven smiled. They ran off. Pearls were walking all over the place. Since they were servants on Homeworld, they were everywhere, doing stuff for other Gems.

There were many kinds of different Gems. It amazed Steven about how much there were. "Why are there so many Pearls?" Connie asked. "I'll explain later, we have to hide," Steven said. They went behind crystals. "So, what is this place, exactly?" Josh asked. "It's called Homeworld," Steven began. _Oh, so you have time to answer HIS question but not MINE?_ Connie thought.

"It's a place filled with a species called Gems. Gems are basically holograms, but holograms that actually have mass or something like that. Amethyst is a Gem. I'm half-Gem, but also half-human. We can create weapons with our Gems and…" (I really don't feel like explaining all this and you probably know) After the explanation, Josh said, "Wow."

They decided to start moving. They crawled over to different crystals while trying not be spotted. "There are too many Gems here! How will we be able to get to the Crystal Gems?" Josh asked. "You guys seem like you'll be too noticeable since you're, like, wanted Gems." Then an idea came to him.

"Gems can change their shape! Amethyst, change into a girl that doesn't look like you! As for me and Connie, we'll make Stevonnie! (I don't know how to spell that name. Tell me in the review if I spelled it right.)" "But, Steven, remember our last experience? I didn't like it, neither did you!" Connie said.

"It's the only way!" Steven shot back. "What about me? I'm not sure I can do fusion, and maybe I'll need a fake mustache or something!" Josh said. "A fake mustache?" Amethyst questioned. "The Gems don't even know who you are, why do you need a disguise?" "Because disguises always look cool!" Josh yelled.

They all argued about disguises, fusion and other ways on how they can go get the Crystal Gems. But their argument attracted attention. A Pearl looked at them. "Who are all of you?" she asked. "Hey, aren't two of you from the Crystal Gems? And are those humans?!" Uh-oh. Busted. "We have intruders!" the Pearl yelled. All of the Gems looked at the elite force.

"Nooooo! I didn't want to be captured!" Amethyst yelled in agony.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter III - The Suffering

Everything was black. Steven opened his eyes. He was in a jail cell. It wasn't like one of the cells on the hand ship, where he could break through because he was half-human. This jail cell was real, rusty, gray metal bars. There was no way he could escape this time. Josh was in a cell next to his, Amethyst was on the other side, but Connie was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys? Where's Connie?" Steven asked loudly. "Ugh!" Josh stretched. Steven's question was loud enough to wake him up. "Good morning…" "Where's Connie?" Steven repeated. "She's not next to my jail cell," Amethyst said. "She's not next to mine, either," Josh said. "I don't see her at all." Steven got worried. What would the Gems on Homeworld want with her?

"Wait. These jail cells have locks and stuff, right?" Steven questioned. "Amethyst, turn into a key that will fit!" Amethyst jumped. Her body glowed as she shrunk into a key shape. Josh watched in amazement while seeing what the Gems can do. Amethyst dropped on the ground. Steven picked her up, put his arm over the bar of the jail cell, then unlocked the gate.

He opened it, then went to Josh's jail cell and opened his. Amethyst turned back into her original shape. "Let's go find Connie!" The three team members ran through the hallway with different jail cells and prisoners. They couldn't find Connie anywhere. "Guys, look!" Josh yelled. He pointed to the room's exit. They all ran to the door and went outside.

They hid behind crystals, just as they did before. "Where is she?" Amethyst asked. Steven tried something. He took out his phone and called her. It rang, but went to voicemail. "That was our last option. She could be anywhere on-" Then, Steven's phone rang. It was Connie. Steven answered. "Connie! Where are you?"

"Steven!" she replied. "Listen! They've taken me to a testing lab to see why I've been able to fuse with you! They've been watching us the whole time. They're not letting me go! The testing lab is on the other side of the place you've been imprisoned in!" "Got it," Steven said. "We're on our way." Connie hung up.

A Gem came inside the room. "I heard noise. Are you communicating with someone? Your team, maybe?" she asked. "No," Connie said back. "So tell me," the Gem said with hatred in her voice. "Why do you think you can fuse with your little friend?" "He's half-human! There's no need for an explanation! Why do you even care about the Crystal Gems, anyway?!"

"The Crystal Gems are nothing but a pain. They've sacrificed everything just for their dumb planet, Earth. It's such a useless planet with useless lifeforms. The Crystal Gems have even taken one of our own, Peridot, and turned her against us. When we kill the Crystal Gems tonight, it will be a glorious day for Gems on Homeworld."

"I've never even seen you before," Connie said. "What beef do you have with them?" "What beef do I have with them? Plenty of beef, girl," the Gem said. "My name is Topaz. And what the Crystal Gems did to me was the worst thing that any Gem could do to another Gem!" "I still need an explanation of what they did," Connie said.

(flashback time, ladies and gents) "About two-thousand years ago, I created plans of how to destroy a planet to give to Yellow Diamond. I thought that they were the best plans I've ever come up with. Until a stupid Gem named Rose Quartz destroyed the plans before I was ready to give it to Yellow Diamond. After I found out that she made a team called the Crystal Gems, I was ready for vengeance. That's what beef I have with them."

Topaz left the room. Connie looked at the paper sticking to the wall. She tried to read it. The only words she could make out was "DISSECT THE HUMAN GIRL FOR SECRETS ON FUSION." Connie was in shock. She was so scared that she was shaking.

Meanwhile, Steven and the others were running around Homeworld trying to find her. "There it is!" Amethyst said. They walked over to the testing lab and opened the door. Connie noticed them and jumped. "Guys! I'm glad to see you! Hurry, let's leave!" "Why, is something wrong?" "There's a Gem named Topaz after me! I'll explain on the way!"

 _Topaz. That name. That exact name sounds familiar_ , Steven thought. _Garnet… Garnet told me about Topaz. Her plans. My mom destroyed them._ Steven had come back to reality. The elite force ran out of the testing lab. "Amethyst, you know about Topaz, right?" Steven asked. "Topaz? Like, the Rose incident one?" Amethyst replied. "Yeah, never heard of her."

They went back to the conversation that got them in jail. "Connie, please, we have to fuse," Steven said. Connie thought about it. "Fine," she finally said. "I will fuse with you. But only if we take off these dumb uniforms." "Dumb? Ugh… Okay." They both spun around, light surrounding them, then the jumpsuits were off and they had their regular clothes on.

"Let's dance," Connie spoke (That sounded like it could be a line from a movie. Is it from a movie? Whatever, I'm losing my train of thought.). They put their hands together, moving their legs together, then Steven bent over, making Connie bend (dear God) over. Their bodies glowed and collided, making a bigger person.

As they were fusing, Josh ran at them. "Josh! What are you doing?" Amethyst asked. "Seeing if I can fuse!" Josh replied. He ran into the fuse, making his body glow and collide, making an even bigger person. The glowing went away, and Amethyst saw the fusion. It was basically Stevonnie, but bigger, with more fashionable clothes and a different hair color.

"Wow," the fusion said. "This is better than any fake mustache! And I didn't even have to dance!" "Woah," Amethyst said. "Josh can fuse! What will the new name be? 'Stejoshie?' Nah, too stupid." "Being a fusion is really weird… Josh, get out! This is just for me and Steven! Calm down, Connie, it'll be fine, let's go," the fusion argued. (Being a fusion! It's like talking to yourself, but with more people!)

Amethyst changed her shape. They all walked through Homeworld to see if their plan worked. "Hey," a Pearl said, stopping them. "You're a little… tall to be a regular Gem. Are you a fusion?" The fusion got nervous. "Show me your gem." The fusion did as ordered. Pulling up its shirt a bit, it revealed the one gem it had. "One gem? Okay, no fusion. You may go."

Amethyst and the fusion kept walking to where they held the Crystal Gems hostage. The fusion glowed bright light, splitting apart into Connie, Josh and Steven. Amethyst went back to her original shape once more. "I felt stronger! Better! Why don't you guys do fusion more often?" Josh asked. Connie and Steven looked at each other.

Then, Steven saw something. "Guys, a note is on the door," Steven declared. He read it aloud. "'This area has items that will be shipped…' Oh no. They're going to ship the Gems to another planet!" Everyone gasped. "Why would they do that?" Amethyst wondered. "Does Topaz have something up her sleeve?"

"I don't know," Steven replied. "But whatever this is, we have to stop it before the Gems get deported!" They ran through the door the note was on. Josh and Amethyst spun around and took off their uniforms. The room they were in was dark. All they saw was pitch black. "How will we save them? It's too dark in here," Connie said.

Just then, a huge light shined on them. A big light that blinded them. The one who controlled the light was Topaz. "You're that Topaz girl!" Josh said. "What's with the light, anyway?" "I'll tell you what the light is for. This light is to indicate that you have fallen into my trap." Everyone got grabbed by a machine with advanced Gem technology.

"The person who I want to speak with is the leader of your team," Topaz told them. "I have to speak with them." "I'm the leader," Steven said. "Talk to me." "What he's saying is false," Josh said. "I'm the leader." "What? No you're not!" Steven said back. "Uhh… yeah. I am. I mean, the story was kind of following me the whole time," Josh replied. (Yes, I broke the fourth wall. No judgement required.)

"Since when are you the leader? I asked you to join the team!" Steven said. "I'll have you know, Steven, that if I'm the leader, (starts to whisper) you won't get destroyed," Josh said. "No! I don't care! You guys can get the Gems and I'll get to talk with Topaz!" Steven yelled. "Woah there," Josh said. "You're getting a bit riled up over nothing."

"Josh, just go!" Steven said. "You're not a leader! You're never going to be! After all the stuff I've seen you do with the team today, I think you're never serious enough, you can be lazy, you're basically Amethyst but worse!" "Hey!" Amethyst remarked. "But it's kind of true." "I'm never serious enough? Connie told me that you've always been the type of guy who watches Crying Breakfast Friends every morning! And that you have dreams about Cookie Cat taking you to his spaceship!" Josh yelled.

"Never insult Cookie Cat!" Steven yelled back. "I can insult him all I want! In fact, I think that Cookie Cat is a gross ice cream sandwich!" Josh yelled. Steven growled. "Guys, stop fighting!" Connie said. "This is not what an elite force is about." Everyone stopped. She was right. Topaz watched the whole thing, loving every second.

"Are you two finished now?" Topaz asked. "So, I'm going to ask one last time. Who is your leader?" "ME!" Steven and Josh yelled at the same time. The machine split apart. Connie went to the other side of the room, so did Amethyst. But Josh and Steven were still together in the center of the room.

Topaz walked over to them. "It seems we have a little disagreement. I'll tell you what. If you can settle who your leader is, then I'll let you get to your Crystal Gem freaks. But you two have to settle who is the leader by my standards. I want you to fight each other." Amethyst and Connie gasped. "It will be the best fight I've seen in years. A weak Gem versus a human with a sword."

"Steven, don't do this!" Amethyst yelled from the part of the room. Connie watched in awe. "Come on, Steven Quartz Universe, you want to see your family, don't you? You don't want your family to be sent to another planet, right? Well, it can all be determined here. You just have to fight a friend, and prove you're the leader of this team."

"Steven, you can't do this…" Connie said to herself. "I…" Steven was thinking. "I… I accept." Topaz smiled an evil smile. "Very well. I will send you to a chamber, where you can brawl it out and I can watch." Topaz took Steven and Josh's uniforms out of their pockets. "You won't be needing these. Because as far as I'm concerned, there is no more team."

Topaz pressed a button on a controller she had in her hand. The button sparked. She walked away and Connie and Amethyst went with her in the machine. The machine under Josh and Steven moved, then two bars rose up from it. "What's with these bar things?" Josh asked. Steven didn't talk to him, he was too mad.

Then, the bars smashed on their heads. They were out cold. (I think I'm knocking them out too much in this.)

To be continued…


	4. Chapter IV - The Struggling

Steven and Josh woke up. (Again. I hate that I'm knocking out everyone so much.) Josh looked around. "Is this the chamber Topaz was talking about?" Josh asked himself. Noise started coming out from speakers above them. "It's Steven… versus Joshua. A great battle, I must say," Topaz said on the speaker.

"I'll tell you when you can start fighting." "I don't like the name Joshua. Just Josh, please," Josh told the speakers. There wasn't an answer. Steven got up and looked at Josh. "If you weren't acting stupid like you were, we wouldn't have to fight," he said. "But we don't have to fight!" Josh said. "Can't you see that?"

"I know we don't have to fight, but it's the only way to get my family back." Steven got in a fighting stance. Topaz came back to the speaker. "I'll go over the rules. There are no rules. You can use any weapon, any strategy, any Gem power you desire. It's a battle to the death. You may begin."

"Come on, Steven," Josh said slowly. "Make the right choice." Steven got a fierce look in his eyes. "This is the right choice." He ran at Josh with full speed. His gem glowed as the shield appeared in his hand. Just when Steven was about to whack him with it, Josh pulls out his glistening sword and they slam their weapons together.

The force of the impact between sword and shield was so great that it sent both of them flying. Josh growled. He then ran towards Steven. They slammed weapons once more, separated, then kept trying to hit each other several times but blocked each other with their weapons.

Steven then hit Josh after the many attempts. Josh went flying once more. His body crashed against the floor with his head scratching it at the same time. Steven walked up to him. "This is fun." Josh got up in anger and slashed the blade at him. Steven ducked from the attacks and tried to hit him again with his shield.

Then out of nowhere, with Steven not aware at all, Josh hit him in the face causing him to land on the floor. The shield disappeared. He clenched his fists, then made his bubble from his gem. Josh backed away because he was confused of what his next move would be. Steven got up. That's when he started running. The bubble moved as he ran.

Josh knew what he was doing. He was trying to crush him with his bubble. Josh ran away. He zig-zagged, moving in different directions, trying to avoid being crushed. He got trapped in a corner. Steven spotted the helpless victim and ran at him. _A better time than any for the Blaston_ , Josh thought.

He pulled out the bomb he'd been saving from his pocket. He turned the knob at the top at threw it at the bubble. What happened next seemed like it was in slow-motion. Steven was confused about the Blaston at first, but then it exploded a big, fiery cloud. This made the bubble pop, sending Steven towards the wall.

Steven's nose started to bleed. The two kids both sat in opposite sides of the room. "What are we doing?!" Josh yelled. "I thought your mom was a kind Gem! I thought you became kind from her! Where did that go?!" Steven looked away. He felt ashamed. Josh was right. He was a kind human/gem. It was who he was.

He shouldn't have picked a fight with Josh. He shouldn't have jeopardized his chances with his elite force. "I'll tell you what I'm doing, Josh." He got up and walked in pain to him. "I'm telling you to not pick a fight with a Crystal Gem." (You thought the fight was over, didn't you? You're wrong!)

Steven started kicking Josh. His face started to bruise more and more after every kick. Josh couldn't take it. He tackled Steven and ran away. Steven recovered from the tackle and ran after him. Josh was in the hallway. He saw the hovercrafts (I was bored when I wrote this) and went inside one. He started the engine and took off. Steven got in another one and chased after him.

The machines were racing down the hallway. Steven crashed his hovercraft against Josh's. Josh did the same to Steven's. Steven hit Josh's hovercraft so hard that Josh fell out while it was driving. He rolled on the ground, covered in more bruises than before. "You're gonna wish you didn't do that, Universe!" he yelled.

Josh's racing hovercraft crashed into a wall. Steven turned his vehicle around and raced to Josh. Josh jumped in the air. It was just like the moment with the creature he came in contact with before he came to Beach City. He twirled his sword in his hands and landed on Steven's hovercraft. His sword went all the way through the engine.

This made the machine go out of control. As it drove all over the place, they both screamed. The vehicle crashed on the floor. They both flew out of it as it landed. Josh got up and hit Steven. Steven got up, then jumped at Josh and kicked him. This sent Josh into the wall. It made a dent in it. (That poor wall. Walls have feelings too.)

Josh lunged at his enemy, trying to hit him, but Steven blocked the attacks with his own arms. Steven didn't pay attention to his stomach, where Josh hit him hard (dear God). Steven grabbed his stomach in pain, which gave Josh an opening to kick him in the face. Steven fell over. "You were right. This is fun."

…

Connie and Amethyst watched every moment of the fight unfold with Topaz. Topaz snickered. "You know, this fight isn't going to resolve anything. I lied to you. You're still not going to be able to see your Crystal Gem friends after." They looked at Topaz in shock. "After Steven kills that human, it will just be one less elite force member to worry about."

"You're insane!" Amethyst yelled. "Really? Am I insane to burn Beach City to the ground? Am I insane to kill the Crystal Gems on another planet? Am I insane for this whole thing, because it's all just revenge on you?" Topaz asked in anger. This made Connie and Amethyst nod. Topaz growled, then payed attention to the fight again.

"How do you know Steven will win?" Connie asked. "What if Josh wins?" "Steven is a weak Gem, but he's still a Gem. And Gems always win against humans. No matter how strong the competitor is, and no matter how strong the Gem is." "Topaz, just call off this stupid fight!" Amethyst yelled. Topaz smiled in an evil way. She wasn't going to stop this.

...

"Are we stopping this now?" Josh asked. Steven was shaking. He was in too much pain to answer, and it seemed like Josh was going to kill him. "I'll ask you again. Are we stopping this?" Steven still didn't answer. He couldn't talk. He couldn't move. He was just shaking. "Fine. If you won't end this, I will."

"No!" Connie yelled from the room they watched the fight in. Topaz laughed. Josh could hear it. Then he heard her talk. "Steven is a disappointment to Gems everywhere! A human can beat him? A boy his age?" She laughed again. Josh was going to end the fight by ending Steven, but he couldn't. Especially after hearing what Topaz had to say.

"I'll come back for you, Universe." He ran to the room that they were in. "What? Where did he go?" Topaz asked. Connie and Amethyst smiled. Josh almost broke down the door. He ran at Topaz. Right when Josh was about to attack, Topaz lifted her hand in the air. Josh stayed in the air. Topaz was lifting Josh without even lifting him!

"What… what is this?" Josh asked. "I have a special gift that not many Gems have, Joshua." "Just Josh, thanks." "This gift is very useful most of the time. I just haven't shown you my full capability." Topaz threw Josh out the window. He landed next to Steven. Steven had stopped shaking, but he still wasn't moving.

Topaz was floating. She levitated to Josh on the ground. "I can do many things with this gift. I can move heavy objects, fly away when I need to. It's all here. I figured I could destroy the Crystal Gems with it, but that would be too easy. The planet I'm sending them to has a special weapon I've kept there for this very occasion. It will do the job."

"Why is your plan so complicated?" Josh asked. He looked at Steven and shook him. "Wake up, dude! We have to go!" He took Steven over his shoulder and ran with him. "You are very heavy! Lay off the donuts!" Topaz flew at them. Josh screamed and ran faster than before. It was a dead end. It seemed that way, but a door was there. Without thinking, Josh went inside.

He dropped Steven on the floor. He looked at the many cages in the room. There were Gems in here, but only four. They were spread apart. One was blue, one was red, one was light green and one was white. The light green one spotted Josh. "Hey! Who are you? You're not a Gem!" Steven recognized the voice. He got out of his frozen state and went to the Gem.

"Peridot! Thank goodness you're okay!" he said. "The Steven!" she said. "Unlock us!" "Oh my gosh! Steven!" Pearl yelled running to the end of her cage. "Ruby and Sapphire are on the other side of the room!" "I don't have anything to unlock you guys with!" Steven said. Josh walked up to him. He gave him a key.

(flashback time, so you're not confused) So, Josh actually spotted a key. Topaz dropped it while floating to him. Alright, everything's solved.

"Thanks. For everything. I'm sorry I was a jerk," Steven said. "It's okay. Being in the elite force can really be stressful," Josh said with sympathy. After unlocking all of the Gems and Ruby and Sapphire fusing into Garnet, that's when everyone was introduced to Josh. "Who's your friend, by the way?" Garnet asked. "He's a human, and he experienced Homeworld? That's terrible!" Pearl shouted. "Oh, Connie's here too," Steven told her. Pearl was about to scream.

Steven created extra suits in case they found the Gems. He gave them their jumpsuits. "Spin around and you'll wear them." When they walked out of the room, Topaz was nowhere to be seen. They walked up to the other room. Amethyst and Connie were still in the machine. Garnet hit the control panel. The machine came apart. Josh and Steven took their jumpsuits.

"Steven, did you use my generator for these costumes?" Peridot asked. Steven looked away. "Steven," Connie said. "We have to go now!" They ran out of the building. They almost escaped to the Warp Pad, until Topaz stopped them. "You Crystal Gems aren't going to escape on my watch!"

"Wrong!" Garnet yelled. "As of right now, we're an elite force!" (Okay, I told myself that I wouldn't do this anymore but… SHE SAID IT! GARNET SAID IT! HALLELUJAH!) Everyone spun into their suits. "This is weird, but I never knew my generator had this type of power!" Peridot said. Topaz stopped floating.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that the elite force is made up of four people, and only four." Topaz waved her hand in the air, sending the three Gems, Peridot, Garnet and Pearl, into the room with the cages. She opened one big cage, put them inside, then took the big cage outside. "Now, let's deal with the real elite force, shall we?"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter V - The End

Topaz looked mad. Very mad. "I don't think we should do this," Josh said. "It's okay, I'll only kill you a little bit!" she screamed. She lifts them in the air with her powers. "You four can't stop me. One Gem, one human and Gem, and two humans. Pathetic excuse for a team. You shouldn't even call yourselves a team."

"Let us go!" Amethyst demanded while kicking the air around her. "Oh, I'll let you go. I'll let you go more than you think," Topaz said. She made a fist. Once she did that, it choked the elite force in the tightest grip. All but Amethyst turned red, who turned a dark purple. The Gems in the cage watched in horror as they ones they cared about were being choked.

Pearl cried. Garnet got scared for her own personal safety. Especially Sapphire inside of her, who could predict the future. "I can't believe all of these Gems and humans interfered with my plan! Now they're all going to-" SLASH! Josh had thrown his sword at the Gem, giving her a cut. She dropped the elite force. "All of you! Get out of here before Topaz catches you!" Garnet pleaded.

They ran away. Topaz looked funny, like she was about to vomit. She poofed. Her holographic state with mass was gone, just a gem dropping onto the floor. Seconds after, she regenerated. "Going back into our Mineral State can get rid of any damage, even if it's just a simple cut." Topaz looked around. "Where are they?!" "Gone, where you'll never find them!" Pearl yelled.

"That's okay, I just needed you Crystal Gems gone. Now, I continue getting rid of you," Topaz told Pearl. She went up to a monitor in the control room. "Setting course for the second galaxy, where they'll never get these Gems. Code Name: Planet X, ready for launch in two minutes!" Topaz smirked. She loved every second of her brilliant plan.

Homeworld shook. Steven tried to catch his balance by holding on a building. A secret door opened in the ground. A rocket slowly went up from the open space. Steven looked at the marvelous creation. Connie ran up to Steven to look at it with him. "Are the Gems already inside that?" she asked. "I don't know," Steven replied. "But we have to go!"

He ran off, until Connie stopped him. "Steven, where are you going?" "Garnet told us to go! She doesn't want us to get hurt, and I respect that." "But, Steven, how will we save the Gems if we let them get captured? I thought you knew to never run away from a fight if it's this big. The whole world could be at stake if we just let Topaz kill them!"

Steven stared at the ground. Everyone on the team looked at him to see his decision. "Okay. I guess we shouldn't listen to Garnet. We should go save them instead… OH NO! THE ROCKET'S TAKING OFF!" They all ran to the rocket. "We have to find a way to stop that thing!" Steven yelled. He remembered the control room where Topaz watched his and Josh's fight.

"I have a plan! Two of you go to the control room, and someone go with me to get the Gems out from the inside!" Everyone looked at each other. "I'll go," Josh volunteered. "We're the men of this establishment, dude!" He punched his own hand. "Alright, it's settled. Elite force, let's go!" Steven said.

Josh and Steven ran to the rocket while the girls ran to the control room. The rocket's end had fiery smoke blasting out. It became hard to see, to smell and to breathe. "We get the Gems out and leave Homeworld, right?" Josh asked. "That's a pretty easy task, right?" Josh hesitated to go inside, but still did.

Steven ran after him. They climbed the ladder to the inside. Once they were in, they began searching the area. There was no sign of the Gems. "Where are they?!" Steven loudly asked. Josh shook his head. Steven began to cry again. He kept searching, but not finding them even more made him cry harder.

"They're not here!" Steven sobbed. "Get ahold of yourself, man… Oh, what's the use? I'm gonna die!" Josh sobbed as well. They started crying together. "Hold on!" Steven stopped crying. "If the Gems aren't in this rocket, then why is it blasting off with us inside?" They stared at each other, then screamed. They tried escaping the ship, but the door was locked.

Back in the control room, Amethyst and Connie were looking for the button to stop the ship. "Where is the button or switch or lever? Where is the stopping mechanism?" Connie asked herself. "There isn't any. And the Gems aren't in that vessel, either." The girls turned to see Topaz smirking once more.

"Well, then, what was all this?" Amethyst asked. "Oh, only A TRAP. The Gems aren't going in that ship because I knew some of you would go in the ship to look for them. The rocket's real destination isn't another planet, it's the Sun! So you elite force brats will burn to the ground! This rocket doesn't have anything to stop it, because I knew you would try something," Topaz said.

"After Steven and Joshua burn in the blazing hot Sun, I will kill the Crystal Gems with a special laser here on Homeworld. Including you girls. In conclusion, this whole time you were living in my brilliant scheme." Amethyst and Connie had their mouths open wide in shock. They were played like a fiddle and didn't know it. Topaz was a genius.

Connie felt a blaze of rage coursing through her veins. She can't hurt a Gem since she was a human, but her sword skills said otherwise. She ran out of the room. "What… Where is SHE going?" Topaz wondered. Amethyst ran with Connie, with Topaz running right behind them. Connie saw Josh's sword on the ground and picked up the shiny blade.

Amethyst ran outside to the rocket. It had seconds before it left Homeworld. Josh and Steven spotted her and banged on the glass window. Amethyst opened the hatch with wires and controls inside. She started ripping out many wires at will. Then, Connie was with Topaz where a battle was about to begin.

"You have caused me and my friends much pain, Gem!" Connie yelled. "Your friends caused me much pain, human!" Topaz yelled back. They ran at each other. Connie slashed her sword at Topaz. She realized that making her poof won't do any good. Her regeneration process was being sped up by her intentionally.

What she had to do was destroy her completely. But how would she do that? All her sword would do is poof her. Something that could really destroy her would be burning her. She kept swinging her sword, then the idea of burning her infused a plan in Connie's brain. Connie had an idea, but it took guts in order to work.

Connie started walking away from Topaz while swinging at her. This made Topaz follow her. The plan was already working! She led Topaz to the rocket. "Amethyst! Open the door!" Connie ordered. Amethyst bashed her fists against the door, breaking it open. Steven and Josh ran out of the ship. Connie went inside the rocket while still swinging at Topaz. Of course, Topaz still followed her inside.

Before Topaz saw Connie, she hid behind one of the many crates that were on the ship. _How has the ship not taken off yet? It's been a couple of minutes_ , Connie thought. Topaz climbed up the ladder. She walked around looking for Connie. She pushed crates to the side while doing so. Connie's heart raced. Sweat came down her face, and her face resembled fear.

Connie crawled away in complete silence. "WHERE ARE YOU, BRAT?!" Topaz screamed. Connie crawled out of the ship. She met up with the rest of the elite force. "We don't have long before this thing takes off!" Steven warned. "Good," Connie said. "I just hope Topaz has a nice flight." The rocket lifted off of the ground. Topaz felt it.

"The ship's taking off! That brat tricked me! Is she still on the rock-" Topaz was cut off by looking out the window, seeing the whole elite force waving good-bye. Topaz felt outraged. She went to the exit. But the exit was completely blocked off by more boxes and crates. The rocket took off even more. It was speeding into the air.

"I have to move these stupid boxes! Why are there boxes on this ship?!" She tried to move the crates, but the rocket was moving so fast that it was impossible. "Noooo!" She looked out the glass window. She pounded on it. "Nooooooo!" The rocket was out of Homeworld's atmosphere. It kept speeding into outer space.

The Gem saw many planets pass by. She was still screaming and punching at the glass. Then, her face turned to zero expression. She turned speechless. The rocket collided with the Sun. As the metal of the rocket crashed, bended and broke on the fiery surface, Topaz poofed due to the exposure of the radiation. Her gem had impact with the scorching hot lava the Sun had to offer.

Topaz's gem burned. It burned away in the Sun's heat, leaving only the dust particles of it behind. Topaz was destroyed. Back on Homeworld, the elite force cheered in celebration. They went to the Gems to get them out of their cages.

…

It was a beautiful day in Beach City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and everything seemed peaceful. Connie walked over to her friend, Steven's house. She opened the screen door and sat on the couch. Amethyst was already sitting there, and so was Josh. Steven was giving an announcement to the elite force.

"Guys, I've had many teams in the past. The Crystal Gems, and even a secret team." Amethyst blushed after hearing about the secret team again. "But no team compares to our elite force. And that's why I'm proud to say that we've had a good run. As many of you know, this team can't go on for much longer. The only reason this team was assembled was to save my family."

"Now that Pearl, Garnet and Peridot are safe, we don't need the elite force anymore. Josh says that he has to leave his grandparents' house tomorrow and move back to his state, Connie has some more sword training to do with Pearl and I have to get back to the Crystal Gems. As for Amethyst, I don't know, exactly. Crystal Gems, I guess?"

Amethyst nodded in agreement. "Well, anyway, every great team has to end. Like how every boy band or something has to end. We all have to accept it." Amethyst, Connie and Josh reached in their pockets and pulled out their uniforms. They gave them to Steven. "We'll have a little ending bonfire tonight on the beach."

…

At the bonfire, Steven threw the uniforms into the flames of the fire. "I spent a long time on that generator," Peridot mumbled. "Thanks for all of the help, you guys," Steven finally said. "I couldn't have saved the Gems without you. Especially you, Connie. You really saved our butts back there on Homeworld!"

"You're welcome, Steven," she said in response. "Alright! I have an announcement!" Josh yelled. "Yippee," Garnet said in sarcasm. "I have a request for all of you. You guys made my vacation to my grandparents' house way less boring than it had to be! So when my parents come to pick me up, I want you all to be there," Josh said.

Everyone agreed to that. For the rest of the night, as the fire sizzled in the middle of everyone, they all had fun roasting marshmallows and telling stories of their past. Everyone had a laugh here and there. It was a good night.

…

Josh had his stuff packed. He put his grandpa's sword and his belongings in the trunk of his dad's car. Yet, he was worried for some reason. _Where is everyone? Nobody, not even Connie or Steven showed up_ , Josh thought. Then he saw people in the distance. It was all of them. Riding Lion. Josh never really experienced Lion before. The animal stopped on the sand and all of the passengers got off. "We finally made it, sorry for the wait," Steven said. "It's fine," Josh replied. "I just wanted you all here."

He hugged Steven, then Connie, then Amethyst, then shook the hands of the other Gems. He didn't know them very well. "I'll miss you guys." He got in his car. His mom and dad saw that he was inside, and started driving off. As the car was driving, everyone started running next to it and waving. The car was too fast for them as drove away.

Josh sat down after waving back. "So, I see you made new friends at Grandma and Grandpa's. By the way, did you notice that one girl was purple?" Josh's mom said. "Yeah, we all had a blast!" Josh said. "It seems like you did." "Yeah. I did."

The end.


End file.
